Human Error
by RoseWithoutParfume
Summary: In a world where Omegas are forced to hide, Arthur does everything in his power to obscure and protect himself. But then he saves 'that' Alpha, soon to be 'the' problem. After making the grave mistake of being noticed, Arthur is forced to fight and he will, against his country, against his Omega nature and if necessary against love. USUK, Omegaverse
1. Prologue

** Human Error  
**

_**Prologue**_

Summary:

In a world where Omegas are forced to hide, Arthur does everything in his power to obscure and protect himself. But then he saves _that _Alpha, soon to be _the_ problem. After making the grave mistake of being noticed, Arthur is forced to fight and he will, against his country, against his Omega nature and if necessary against love. USUK, Omegaverse

* * *

A.N: I uploaded this prologue once but I decided to take it down for rewriting. I am much happier with this version and I already have the next five chapters written down.

I also want to show once again my appreciation to the person who asked me on Tumblr about this story. The gesture really made me happy. Thank you once again,sweetheart. You can have all the hugs!

English is not my mother language so please if you see any mistakes don't hesitate to point them in a review or you can even pm me if that's what you would like to do. I would answer and thank you properly.

Enjoy~

* * *

_Everyone has an amazing gift that was endowed with._

_I still remember that day when I was six years old, the day when I got out to eat with my mum, dad and Scott at a small restaurant that was situated some streets away, which mum found it sheepishly exciting. The restaurant was extremely clean and had the most grandiose desserts._

_Memories are indeed a very weird thing._

_I don't remember what I was wearing at that time, or what day it was then, or if it was sunny or rainy outside, but I do remember the sweet smell of the restaurant and the fact that Scott was a twat as every other day. He was trying so damn hard to hit my lips with a spoon until my dad, an Alpha with an eccentric attitude, reached over and cuffed him across the back of his head. Finally Scott blushed when some girls from the table near us giggled at him for being an immature idiot and stopped trying to hit me._

_But exactly before the dessert something ghastly happened._

_My Beta mother started to whisper harshly at my dad. They were starting to argue. Mum was turning a very unpleasant shade of red and dad did go paler and paler. Trying to calm her, he whispered something unfathomable but she snapped. Scott sat frozen in his chair and the voice of my father began to rise in intensity as well._

_A perpetual feeling was telling me to hide as fast as possible. I wanted to hide under the table and I had the impression that everyone was watching me. Why were they watching me? I was so cold, and scared, but I couldn't move my body. My parents never fought._

_And then everything felt down in the dumps._

_Mother rose to her feet yelled something and trying to get me and Scott out of the room. Dad was up too but loftily and I knew instantly that something was different. His eyes were red like the most pure blood, his face full of fury and hate. Every light that was reflected in his eyes before was gone. He punched the table with such a power that he nearly broke it. Everyone gasped. But dad didn't stop. He raised his hand again, this time to hit something else, maybe me, maybe my mum, so I acted on instinct. I screamed until my voice was lost, until I couldn't breathe anymore. It felt like hours, and everywhere was bleak darkness. I was constantly falling and I could even smell my fear and pain._

_I wake up in my mother's arms. We were still in the restaurant and my dad was watching me shocked and bewildered. He was trembling so bad that I could swear that everything near him was shaking. His eyes were finally normal but so wide that I was scared for a moment that they will get out of his head. Scott was nowhere in sight._

_Everyone was up on their feet watching us obnoxious, the Alphas' red eyes boring holes into my skull, while the Betas' eyes extremely confused were watching me with slightly interest. I didn't like it. I wasn't an animal, watched, studied and exposed._

_'Mummy, make them stop. Make them stop watching me. MUM!'_

_"Is that…?"_

_A trembling voice of a woman could be heard in the entire silence creating an exuberant echo._

_I never saw mother reacting so fast in all my life. Holding me in her arms she ran towards the door. Why was she running? Was she embarrassed like I was?_

_She put me with trembling hands on the back sit of our car murmuring weird words and trying to reassure me that everything was fine and that I should stop crying. I didn't even realize that I was crying until she pointed it out. But I couldn't stop._

_Mother was acting weird. Looking back and forth it was like she was scared of someone seeing us or following us. But no one got out of the restaurant and the rood was empty except for a few cars that were just passing by. Sitting up in the front sit she started the engine._

_We didn't stop home and we didn't stop after four hours of driving. It was like we were going nowhere. I was extremely cold and my trousers were wet. I wet myself, like a small baby, in the restaurant. I was so embarrassed like never before. I told my mum, but she didn't stop. She kept driving and babbling like a crazy person about everything and nothing._

_After two more hours we stopped. I recognize my grandparent's house and my grandma was outside in the garden when mother stopped the car. I yearned for a warm bath so bad that I could feel tears forming in my eyes again. When I got out I could catch a glimpse of my grandma expression. Sadness. She was sad and all of a sudden very desolated. She didn't need an explanation._

_"Arthur?"_

_Mum was watching me urgently and it took me some seconds to understand that she was talking to me._

_"Mummy will have to go back home. But I will be so fast that even a silly, little fairy won't have time to visit you. You just stay here with grandma. When mummy will be back we will go far away, in an adventure just the two of us, like in 'The Hobbit'. What do you say?"_

_I nodded. Were we leaving because of dad? Why should we leave? That surely wasn't dad in the restaurant, the one with red eyes and angry face._

_Before I had time to say something mum bade me good-bye, kissed my head and left._

* * *

_"Mum won't come back tonight, will she?"_

_"Of course she will. Have more faith, Arthur."_

_"But I don't want to go."  
_

_Grandma smiled and patted my head with her extremely cold hand, fingers full of rings. I never understood why she was wearing them. The coldness of her fingers was not surprisingly. She was always cold. Like me._

_"Arthur you are an extraordinary and smart boy but I need to tell you one big secret. Do you think you can handle it?"_

_I blinked. A secret? Secrets and mysteries were my specialty._

_"Oh, grandma! Tell me, tell me! I really want to be like Sherlock Holmes and resolve all the mysteries and find all the secrets of the world."_

_"You must promise me first that you will never tell anyone."_

_I rolled my eyes, pouting._

_"I swear on all my Shakespeare collection that I hide under my bed from the biggest git of all, Scott."_

_Grandma started laughing but soon she watched me commiseratively and I felt sick._

_"You are very different, Arthur. You are something that people are searching desperately for. You see, some centuries ago, some very bad, bad people did something very stupid, something that can't be repaired. And now other people are looking for someone like you to try to repair what is broken. That is such an impossible task though. But you, Arthur, you must fight, even if something deep inside you will tell you to never fight or complain you **must** do it because if you won't they will take you away and you will never see the sun again. That's why you must never tell anyone. No one must know what you are."_

_Different. The word sounded horrible in my head and didn't make me feel special at all. It made me feel empty._

_"What exactly am I?"_

_"You are an Omega."_

* * *

He shook his head trying to get rid of the murky memory that wasn't leaving his head for days now. The recollections were coming down upon him and he knew very well why.

Arthur Kirkland's life became so desultory since he returned from the war one year and a half ago, but fortunately his leg wasn't causing him any problems. Even so, he hoped he wasn't going mad, because there was this strong feeling of bemoaning. It was like the danger was approaching and he was again on a futile mission.

Arthur didn't want to think of his former 'crony' job (as he used to call it these days) anymore. He just wanted to be happy once for all. Maybe, just maybe he would start being lucky and life would start hailing him and show him the deserved love.

Continuing to blow at his tea before taking a small sip, he raised his head watching the small telly at the bar.

"_Please, welcome our guests, Mr. Henry Garringson and Mrs. Linda Ben, specialists in the history of Omegas. Good afternoon. Everyone is curious to find out more about the half Omega that was found this morning. Can you tell us more about it?"_

"_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for inviting us, Ella. This is a real unexpected turn for us, for the entire world. We waited __**so many**__ years for an Omega to finally show up. We can finally say that hope is shining upon us once again. As everyone knows, Omegas started to disappear some centuries ago for unknown reasons…"_

Arthur stopped listening. He knew by heart already all the fat lies the government used to feed the humanity with. The truth of the Alphas that killed millions of Omegas for so many centuries just because they were scared of the power Omegas had upon them, just because an Omega could control their fury, their berserk state were never, ever mentioned.

"Finally show up? I bet the bastard made a single mistake and they snatched him up. Unknown reasons? The hell with all this crap! They killed them all. The brutes! This world is not without Omegas. I bet they are all hiding," said booming one of the older men from the bar.

The others murmured approvingly and the women nodded frantically.

"_The young man was born and raised in China. Tomorrow first thing in the morning he will be transported…"_

A young, blonde woman moved fast the channel interrupting the annoying voice of the _guest_. Arthur frowned slightly and gritted his teeth in irritation.

Silhouettes. Dark decor. A movie then.

"Ha! The poor lad! They will bloody force him to marry a big, wealthy Alpha and have babies as soon as possible. Alphas are all beasts, I am telling you. He will have a life full of suffering."

Arthur got annoyed and blew out an exasperated sigh. Everyone was stupid these days from old to young, everyone seem to get their IQ lowered.

Music started playing. Oh, a bloody, stupid musical.

A thundering noise. Someone hit with a fist a table somewhere near Arthur.

"Old man, you know, this is kinda getting uncool. I don't know, I wasn't there, but listen to what I'm telling ya now, there is no way Alphas have killed the Omegas. D'you know we have instincts too? We keep them warm and loved, not hurt them."

A young, loud voice echoed penetrating the entire room. Every pair of eyes searched the new source of the noise. The old man turned slowly and looked at the figure that was standing at the table near the front door.

To say that the person was young was a misunderstanding. Arthur felt slightly out of breath, his mind spinning with a hundred thoughts feeling how his fingers got hotter and hotter, despite the fact that they were always cold because of his nature. The Omega curiously eyes the Alpha from beneath his long, gold lashes. What made this Alpha so interesting? Why was Arthur's body reacting like that? The owner of the voice was a mature man, with a prominent jaw and handsome face transmitting a wove of fierce masculinity, but his eyes, blue like an extremely clear, limpid sky framed behind a pair of golden glasses were still holding the touch of a child.

He was sitting exactly at the table in front of Arthur, but the Omega couldn't see him until now because in front of the Brit a black head was blocking his view.

Now the man was on his feet, in his full glory. Tall, tanned and muscular he was the prototype of the superior, powerful and dominating Alpha who would have fought until his last breath.

He was wearing a white shirt and his blue tie was loosely and carelessly hanging from around his collar. The brown bomber jacket was contouring the muscle of his shoulders and back in a really extraordinary way. Arthur felt his cheeks heating before heaving a huge sigh. What was wrong with him?

The television was still on but no one paid a single attention to it. In the eerie silence that had been set upon the large room, a passionate tango started to play in the background and the voice of a Spanish man, with a funny English accent could be heard.

"_First, there is desire."_

"Oh, a young, handsome Alpha. What are you 17 or 18?"

"I'm 21," answered the Alpha though his teeth. Many flinched and a girl shrieked in a corner. His pheromones started to grow in the room like a deadly trap. It felt like no one could escape anymore.

"_Then, passion."_

The old Beta didn't even blink.

"So tell me, young one. Why you are not married so far? I can't see any ring upon your finger. Or perhaps you don't like the Beta the government was sticking you with?"

The man made a sign with his head toward the person with black hair that was sitting near the Alpha.

"_Then, suspicious."_

Soon people were starting to walk toward the door to get outside, even the few Alphas that were in the room. Arthur felt how his throat dried but he couldn't move his legs; he felt how angry the Alpha, who was sitting up a few meters way, was. It was frightening and in the same time so alluring. Arthur's heart started beating at an abnormal speed and his fingers returned to their first stage. Not just his fingers were ice-cold now, everything was.

Arthur rolled his eyes. _Stop it!_ A stupid Alpha. So what? All he had to do is to breathe regularly, to try control his heartbeats. He practiced so many times before. Controlling was never a problem. But suddenly he realized that he couldn't. Arthur was capable of feeling that pounding of the heart constantly and shortness of breath. He couldn't control his body, his mind, and his instincts. The Alpha was too strong.

"Alfred-san, please," whispered the black-haired man trying to touch the Alpha's elbow.

"_Jealousy."_

Alfred jerked himself free still watching the old Beta with hatred in his blue yes.

"You have no right to talk like that. Alphas didn't kill them."

"So you are saying that they died like the government declares? Unknown ways?"

"_Anger."_

Alfred didn't answer.

"_Betrayal."_

"Deal with it, kid. Every Alpha is a monster."

Then something changed. Everything changed. Alfred approached the Beta slowly like a predator. Something murky and dangerous shimmered in his eyes, something bitter, turning the blue to a poisonous red. One corner of his mouth curled in a snarl, exposing an elongated canine. He was ready to kill. Everyone. Someone yelled.

"_Without trust, there is no love."_

"**Alfred-san! Stop!**"

"_Jealousy…Yes, jealousy will drive you…"_

Arthur didn't think because if he would have done that he would have run out of the bloody door the moment Alfred changed the colour of his eyes. Arthur couldn't tell if it was the sound or the scent or a strange combination of both, but he was starting to feel delightfully light-headed, a pleasant tingling in his veins as he was seeing Alfred like the Alpha was moving in slow-motion. And the Brit was rock hard behind the zipper of his trousers. To his further shock, his Omega instincts, the one that had never responded even under great stress nor any strength of alpha pheromones was pulsating under his skin, demanding: _Comfort! Touch! Scent! Submit!_

It happened again, what happened with his dad. An Alpha going feral, letting their inner instincts surface was the greatest danger to everyone and could have kill without a second thought. For approaching a feral state, an Alpha must have been under great stress and hardly someone could stop them when their hidden instincts were released. The government created special pills for combating an Alpha to go into their berserk mode, but it was already known that the most powerful Alphas were not affected by them.

Arthur ran but not outside, he ran and first touched the leather jacket touched the muscular hand. Alfred was so warm, so _very_ warm and solid. Arthur's instincts purred in approval deep inside him against his will and his inner gasped.

The Alpha stopped and turned his head quickly. Alfred's eyes were still red and the Omega felt the need to show his neck, to show his submission. His legs were weak, he was not thinking clearly, everything was foggy and Alfred…oh, Alfred smelled so good. Just the thought of Alfred's body pressing against him preferably down and into him, those full lips and sharp teeth marking his throat for all to see, his intoxicating scent, lingering on Arthur's hair and skin- oh, it was absolutely irresistible!

"_Mad."_

The word resonated in his head over and over waking his senses. Nothing was blurry anymore; and a cruelly silence was everything he could hear. The remained people were watching him, studying him, him the one who always wanted to remain unseen, unknown, unfelt. Arthur was choking. Seen now, known, felt. _Again!_ His life was…over. His mother was not here anymore to take him and get him safe.

Omegas were treated like properties, slaves, sex toys, and subspecies until their entire extermination during the Great War. What about him now? He was discovered. Arthur couldn't breathe and he realized in that silly, grotesque moment that prejudice and discrimination were still very much larger than rights for Omegas. Arthur Kirkland will be raped, tortured, he will be humiliated by faceless Alphas. Everything will be hate, blood and pain.

_He was dying._

His brain kicked into functioning again and Arthur had a single thought to flee. But Alfred had others plans. The Alpha was calm and himself once again even if his eyes were still red. He raised his hand trying to touch Arthur but with a diffused look the hand remained in the air, not touching the mark. On his face Arthur could read such a deep, amazing confusion and soon the Omega realized why.

'_I smell like a Beta. Oh, yes! That's why he is confused. I soothed him but I smell like a Beta. He doesn't know what I am. That's my chance.'_

Arthur made some steps behind trying to remind how to speak. His instincts were yelling at him for not begging the Alpha to let him stay for a bit in his warm embrace but he couldn't. Something like that was impossible.

The Omega just rolled his eyes and scoffed fixing his face with a scowl to hide the nerves coursing their way through his body.

"Mister, please refrain yourself and your bloody attitude from hurting people. And I highly suggest to stop drinking coffee at absurd hours. Try also to have a break once in a while. Have a nice day."

Alfred's eyes were wide open and he was very stiff. He was clearly so shocked that he didn't even left his hand down. Arthur moved fast; put the money on the table, taking his coat and running outside in time to hear Alfred yell something after him. He didn't register the words and he ran so fast, like never in his life even if his leg was hurting. Arthur bumped into people but he couldn't stop. Running away from everything was the most important thing.

In the last-minute he caught a random bus. After taking a seat at the back he watched outside the window in time to see Alfred trying to run after the bus. Of course he will follow. But in the end the Alpha gave up and the animalistic roar that followed made Arthur's blood turn to pure ice.

Hell this was England and he was Arthur Kirkland. The life still loved to piss on him and pretend it was actually rain.

* * *

**_Edit:  
_**

Every writer, good or bad, imagines _the_ characters when writing (even when creating a simple Fanfiction) in a certain, mutated way, molded on the situation that represents the personage or the condition created willingly by the author or unwillingly by the character.

I love to get a drop of inspiration from fan-arts well drawn, even if they have no relation with my actual story.

For the people who are interested, at the end of each chapter I will try to post a link directed to a picture/s. (**_I REPEAT:_** which **are not** fanart/s for this story, in conclusion were **not made** for "Human Error", but which I find very inspiring in creating an actual image on how I want a character, a situation to be).

I really want to credit the creators of the pictures, but in some cases, I don't know who they are. If you recognize the designer of one of the drawings, please send me a message.

If you don't like the pictures, then that's perfectly fine. You can imagine the characters, the situations in your own way!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me; not the anime, not the manga, not the pictures and I make no profit from anything.

All you have to do is to copy the links (without the space near the dots- ALL THE DOTS-, and putting the actual slash where you see _(slash)_) and you can see the pictures.** (If you prefer the fastest way, please visit my profile. You can directly click, without copying the link from there.)  
**

i. imgur. com (slash) mmfZZBF. jpg- Arthur as a six years old child.

i. imgur. com (slash)5jmbyLg. jpg- Arthur when he sees Alfred for the first time.

i. imgur. com (slash)8HXcyJD. png- Alfred's eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

A.N: ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/ I've created a monster…

This chapter is monstrously long and I am apologizing to the people who hate reading long chapters, but I couldn't help it. xD Also I don't know if the future chapters will be the same length or shorter. I have them already written but I am a very indecisive person. （/｡＼)

Thank you so much for all the reviews and favourites. I didn't expect that and I was extremely happy to see the responses my prologue received. For the people who left me reviews, I didn't have time to respond and thank you. I am sorry for that. All you have to know is that I love you all very much!  
（●´∀｀）ノ

Special thanks go to the amazing anonymous from Tumblr, cute Squirrel, who is enlightening my mornings.

**Warning: **Violence.  
English is not my mother language so please if you see any mistakes don't hesitate to point them in a review or you can even pm me if that's what you would like to do. I would answer and thank you properly.

**EDIT: **This chapter was beta-ed by Squirrel who was cute enough to help me. I can't even show her how much this means to me. Thank you so much, sweetie!

Enjoy~

* * *

The night was thick and dark, but at least there were streetlights and the occasional car passing. McNald's Bar was playing jazz; Zero Life had heavy metal coming out of its glass entrance.

Arthur was on his way toward the hospital.

When he heard a lascivious whistle behind him, he rolled his eyes. That was the problem working some streets away from the bars. On occasion there was the chance of picking up gawkers or drunkards.

The catcalls came next, and then, sure enough, two guys crossed the street and came after him. Arthur looked around. He was heading away from the bars and into the long stretch of vacant buildings before the restaurants.

"Meow! Blond kitty, where are you going?" yelled one of them.

Arthur sighed gustily and continued to walk. All he had to do was to avoid being seen by the CCTVs and that was pretty simple. Smirking Arthur went to the right. Near the back of a building. Dark and quiet, no place for running forward. No CCTVs, no distractions. Perfect.

Finally the men appeared in sight stumbling on their feet. They were laughing.

"Damn, Bobby, someone wants the'd'."

Both were dressed in green, vaguely Nazi-esque military uniform of the Centre Guardians. The smell of the vodka they drank was making Arthur sick.

The Omega automatically fell into the self-protective role of inoffensive, cute, harmless Beta, hiding the other deadly aspect of himself beneath his small and thin appearance. He was clearly passing on the invitation of coming closer and this is what the men did, the predatory feeling from Bobby growing a bit stronger with proximity.

Bobby dodged the other Alpha hard with his elbow.

"I take the back. You can have the front."

"Fuck man! Not fair. If he doesn't do a pretty good job at suckin' we exchange."

"What? Stop being bossy, it's not working with me. Yer just making me wanna punch yo face."

Arthur continued to smile watching them arguing. Divide et impera. Divide and rule.

"Come on, man!"

"Fuck, okay, go and grab the bitch."

Arthur had a very bad day. That's a lie. Actually his last two days were bad enough to make him snap and take what was offered. Everything he wanted to do was physical exertion to get rid of all the stress. When the man stalked toward him and gripped his elbow roughly, Arthur attacked unawares. A gliding kick knocked the Alpha to his knees and a knee collided with his face, resulting in a broken nose. The man didn't even have time to make a sound when a stroke to the back of his neck put him face down at Arthur's feet. Bobby gaped like a fish at the amazing speed of events and never had the chance to react when Arthur stepping over his friend's unconscious body, came in front of him and used his fist, hitting him in the stomach. After another hit in the man's crotch and another broken nose Bobby landed with a thud on the cold, dusty cement.

Arthur searched both hoping to find a radio connected to the Centre communications or at least some guns, but unfortunately he found just keys, some money and their mobile phones which were useless to him.

The Omega straightened up, arranging his red hoodie and let out a frustrated breath. He felt better.

"Meow, meow!"

Laughing, Arthur continued his way toward the hospital.

* * *

The steps made on the hall which Arthur just mopped, echoed in his ears making him lift his straw-blond head and turn around. It was his night shift and everything was quiet, except for the beeping of the medical devices that could be heard subtle from the patients' rooms.

"Oh, Arthur! I looked around for you and here you are busy again. So I'll be quick because I need to hurry back. Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night? And don't dare say no cause I am pretty sure you are free."

"Hello Emma. I told you I am not interested in dating someone and you know very well that I am g-"

"Don't be stupid, Arthur. Are you crazy? We will go out as friends and have fun like BFFs do. You really need to get out, I mean look at you. I didn't think I will ever say this but you look much worse than most of my patients. In the last few days you had been so isolated and sad. I am just trying to cheer you up, yeah?

Emma was a cheerful, independent, gentle-mannered, Beta doctor in training. She was kind of strange at times with her big chocolate obsession (that she would have hidden even in her panties if her pockets were full) and the riddles that no one could ever guess under her hard, calculated stare. But her warm touch was a big consolation for the people who came at the hospital in pain. Arthur was very happy to be her friend, even if between them there was a great difference, with him being just a simple, bland caretaker.

"Well, I got a letter from the Institution today. I am really sorry, Emma, but I can't." said Arthur continuing his mopping.

Two insufferable days passed since Arthur laid his eyes on that Alpha for the first time. The memory of Alfred was not the problem; the problem was that his body started acting weird since then. Arthur couldn't sleep properly, couldn't eat or concentrate how he used to. For a short period the Omega thought that he was just being a drama queen and that everything was in fact brilliant, the shock of being nearly caught brought him to that state. But he was wrong because his body started acting _even_ weirder and that terrified and bewildered him. Arthur felt needy, wanted everything but in the same time nothing at all, his days were ruthless and he was more horny than usual. Everything he touched was making his skin burn; he wanted to be held and loved, appreciated. Dreams with strawberry-blond babies, running through a big house that he knew it was his, were waking him up every time he fell asleep. Arthur was truly repulsed by what was happening to him.

The Omega had worked with Alphas all his short but eventful life. The work he had done offered him the opportunity to serve his country and met many powerful and even noble Alphas with great achievements in their sleeves and great minds. In spite of that his body never reacted that way, quite the opposite. Many Alphas wanted a piece of Arthur Kirkland, maybe for one night, maybe not. Respectful, Arthur turned down every offer. Of course there was his Omega nature problem that came first and second he was totally disgusted by them. Even his inner Omega materialized for the first time, one night, in front of Arthur, totally offended, yelling hectic at him and threatening him to never accept the Alphas that were trying to woo him. But now it was like Alfred touched his secret, magic button and the Brit couldn't do anything but glow like a Christmas' tree. Shockingly his inner Omega was radiating happiness and Arthur was furious.

"A letter, huh?"

Emma was still there watching him.

"Yeah, I will go see the Alpha but I will say no anyway."

'The Domestic Institution for Alphas and Betas' named for short 'The Institution' or 'DIFAB' was the administrative organization which was preoccupied with keeping the population steady. It was more like a matchmaker where an unmated Alpha, after certain criteria, was chosen an unmated Beta. A date was settled for the pair to get to known each other. If they weren't happy with their partner, the Alphas and Betas could say no and if they didn't find a mate in short time after that, 'The Institution' would settle another date with another partner.

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it. In the next second she looked very decided and Arthur raised an eyebrow.

She leaned closer to him and lowered her voice.

"Okay then, it seems I will have to talk here. Listen closely. There are some rumors that are flowing around here."

Arthur felt a wave of shock swept through him.

"Wha-?"

Immediately he coughed. His voice came out the first time hoarse and too loud.

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur wryly, this time quietly.

"Well for two months no one died here. Arthur, in a hospital people die! We had cases where we could have guarantee with our lives that the patient is going to leave this world and the next day they were extremely healthy with their relatives crying on their shoulders. They were even people with cancer and when they left this hospital they were like healthy like a new-born. This isn't normal so of course it attracted attention."

Arthur tried very hard to look astonished, but the stare of the woman was like she was seeing right through him anyway. She found his hiding place.

"Why should I care?" snorted Arthur.

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. She looked around. The hall was empty.

"The director announced the Centre. They believe an Omega is infiltrated here as an employee. In two days or less they will be here for… a visit. They want to do it subtly so the Omega won't know what hit them. The hospital kept it a secret and not many people know. Well maybe two or three. Please, don't ask me how I found out about this. Just…don't."

The Omega knew very well the bitter despair that came from failing to save a life, from working as hard and fast as he could, fighting with all his will, only to watch the person slip away into obvious. But in the short time Arthur spent as a caretaker he learnt the soul-deep satisfaction, the true meaning that came from saving a life, seeing someone up and walking around, laughing and talking, who would have been dead if not for him.

He learnt his true power, his true gift.

Some people could pour their heart on a paper without even knowing what they were doing or drawing exotic images with their legs. Some could run exceptionally, hundreds of kilometers or slow people down from their rush with their amazingly beauty. Others had such brilliant minds that could put Albert Einstein to shame and make him mourn.

Arthur Kirkland could heal what no one dared to dream it possible.

He wasn't just an Omega, an instrument for making babies and helping Alphas to not go berserk, he was a fighter and a healer, someone who helped lives even if he knew it will attract attention and he could have get caught.

When he first saw the seven years old girl fighting her malignant cancer when no one was giving her a chance to survive, with her mother crying desperately near her bed, Arthur acted on instinct. No one found out and the next day the girl was laughing in her mother's arms.

The happiness that inundated his heart after was indeed worth it.

'_Fuck all the dunderheads! Fuck this society!'_ he told to himself.

And Arthur continued, not regretting his decision. If this was all he needed to do to see some happy faces when just suffering was around, he would have done it over and over.

Emma was intently eying him.

"They will be testing all of us, employers, employees, even patients and maybe they will even make the hospital a prison until they can check us all. I have been told many times that the Centre is not that bad, but I can't forget the way my brother changed after he went there, turned inward and bitter, the way he would sneak drinks from our parents' supply whenever he came back home, gripping my hands, crying and making me promise me to never go there or even have contact with someone from there. And he was just standing near a damn entrance all the day, Arthur."

The pain reflected in her green eyes, made Arthur feel dizzy under the pressure of his own emotions.

"I-I don't want to imagine if I was born an Omega. I don't think I could put it with everything and in the same time fight for what is right."

"I am so sorry." whispered the Omega. Emma didn't know why he was apologizing, but Arthur hoped that one day she would understand.

"Don't you dare say that! Maybe my brother was an obsessed guy when it came to cleanness and money but he taught me that some things deserve to be fight for especially when it comes to your happiness. "

Taking a chocolate bar from her pocket she shoved it in his free hand.

"Go for it, Arthur."

Arthur was stunned and before he could say something else, the woman turned on her heels and threw him a benign smile before disappearing. The chocolate was like an enormous weight in his hand. A good-bye.

The Omega stuffed the chocolate in his pocket and continued his work. This was going to be his last shift. A plan was already forming in his mind. Maybe he should visit Scotland this time.

In that moment a thought rend his heart. He would never see Alfred again.

* * *

_When I was ten years old I observed for the first time how my grandma loved to stay on the porch watching my grandpa who was trying to repair his car near the garage._

_On one of those quiet days I sat near her trying to deduce why she loved to watch him so much without getting bored. She flinched realizing I was near her and started a conversation that had no sense for me at that time. _

_I remember just pieces of what grandma said to me that day._

"_A first heat will be triggered; it won't come on its own. If you meet someone and you will find that person reliable enough your inner will see it as a potential mate and you will enter your heat. After the first one, your heats will be regular…"_

"_Arthur, w__hen it comes to meeting an Alpha, an Omega never watches the eyes or observes the appearance to understand what kind of person they are. An Omega reads them instinctively using their most powerful sense, the smell. But even so some smells can trick you, can make you trust the person when the person is in fact untrusting. You-"_

"_Your inner half will always smell danger before you, because they represent the pure Omega part of your existence. Always listen and trust your inner Omega."_

"_There are two types of Alphas in the world: the normal Alphas and the hybrid Alphas. A normal Alpha is what you already know. Shrewd fighter, protector of his territory, a very possessive creature with brute force executed with unsurpassed agility and all the five senses well-developed, while Omegas have just one…"_

"_A hybrid is a normal Alpha that posses extra abilities which offer advantages and disadvantages. They can make everyone submit just with their pheromones only, and can kill with it as well if they go berserk. You see, this is their biggest problem. Their power makes them very sensitive and in conclusion they can go into their feral mode much more __often__. Even so, this is not what makes them special. __Hybrids have the power to draw energy from both their mate and nature. A hybrid reaches their full potential when they can control their energy from within their body and can make it physical, in the end creating pure electricity."_

_I jerked when all of a sudden the engine of the car started. My grandpa was under the car and quickly he rolled from under it and got up to his feet. Grandma started to giggle and he turned his head toward her and shrugged innocently. _

"_Omegas are classified as two types as well: the normal Omega and the druid Omega. As you know a normal Omega has a weak body, but is still strong enough to carry and raise their children as well as strong instincts to flee if necessary but not to fight. And as you know they are smarter than Alphas and can control them in certain aspects, two characteristics that got them killed in the end."_

"_Before the extermination a druid Omega was the rarest of all and extremely valued. Apart from their healing powers, a druid can create strong mental connections and even become invisible when put in front of the danger."_

"_They were considered 'The Omega', the mate of a true pack leader. Who can be a true pack leader? Well that I can't answer you. But if you will ever meet one you will know it right away because their existence bespeaks. They look vibrantly alive, untouchable and invulnerable and they stand out even when they are down. And looking at them you will know it, that one day that person will change something. Change the world.…" _

_Finally grandpa made the engine stop without getting inside of the car. _

"_What about Betas?" I asked curiously._

"_Betas are...betas. They can just build and bring development."_

"_And the inner?"_

"… _never be scared, your inner is practically __**you**__, a you reflected as a true Omega. We called them our other half when in fact we are just one. Every Omega, Alpha or Beta has another half. I saw my other just once and I wasn't really shocked. It was like my twin, cute, sister."_

"I hate you so much."

Well Arthur couldn't decide what was weirder, to watch someone who looked like him sitting in his kitchen, an him with chestnut-brown hair and very blue eyes wearing _his_ pink apron or the fact that his other half appeared for the second time in his life in front of him.

When he opened the door of his small, rented flat after the shift at the hospital ended, the first thing Arthur did was to get the knife hidden in his boot. He could perfectly hear movements from his kitchen. To attack with a simple knife was risky and mostly stupid because the opponent could always have a gun and hit first, but Arthur had the element of surprise on his side and was quite good at handling a knife in the dark.

Even so the shock was still big when he passed though his victim. Literally.

His inner Omega didn't look good at all. The heavy bags from under his eyes in contrast with his pale skin were standing out making him look like a dead person. His lips, very red once, were now almost violet. Beside those he was pissed and frustrated.

"You appear just when I bloody piss you off?" asked Arthur without thinking.

"I am _you_, you silly."

"Wow! I almost didn't know."

A spatula nearly hit his head at the sarcastic sentence. Arthur raised his hands in surrender and tried to approach the table but he saw from the corner of his eyes that the brown-haired Arthur had the same intention. When they sat on their chairs they did it in the perfect synchronization.

"Can you give me a valid argument to why your hair is brown?"

"Because you are an idiot. It shows your stupidity."

"Oh!"

"You know…you never asked about our differences when we first met."

"Humph, I was too shocked to ask anything? And you just yelled at me and after that disappeared."

Arthur's inner half shook his head turning red.

"I must really apologize for that. It was inconvenient and not quite polite of me."

Arthur sighed but didn't say anything else.

"Are you here because of that bloody blond Alpha? Because frankly, I don't give a rat's ass about him."

The lie flew out of his mouth too fast.

His inner Omega rose to his feet knocking down his chair in the process.

"You liar, don't you dare!"

Tears wailed up in his eyes, and Arthur felt his heart sink.

"Okay, calm down."

"You should have listened to me. Why are you ignoring me all the time?"

"And do what exactly? Jump on him, bare my neck, beg him to fuck me and bite me so the entire world would know I am an Omega? Do you know-?

"**Yes!"**

"**-**that there were… **What**?"

"You should have done that. His inner Alpha is-"

The chestnut-brown haired Arthur blushed so hard that soon he started bumbling.

"- manly, handsome, violent, possessive, strong, sensational -

Arthur's face never collided with a table so fast in his entire life.

" - and so tanned, he even has red hair. Gingers are so sexy. How could you do something like this to me? You just ran like a coward and took away from me the first thing that I wanted so badly."

Arthur had absolutely decided that he wanted to die right there and then. Apparently his inner _him_ was a horny bastard without nothing to do but just fantasizing around about ginger heads. No pride. Nothing. Nada!

"Yeah, you are your silly pride."

Arthur felt a hand on his head patting him and unconsciously lean back to the touch.

"So what do you say about some cupcakes, poppet?"

* * *

Arthur took his real and false identity acts, his pistol, a M1911 that no one knew about (and Arthur was going to make sure it remained that way), a small bag with some clothes, some cash and left the flat for good. After the stupid date, Arthur would catch the next plane toward Scotland and disappear. The Centre would certainly look for him, but he wasn't an ex-soldier for nothing, he knew how to wipe out his traces.

His inner knew very well the plans and fortunately no comment was made on the aspect. Honestly Arthur was more than happy that he had the possibility to see his other, weird half and he started questioning himself if the brown-haired Arthur would ever show his face again. Also Arthur had the opportunity to see the animal form of his soul. The other half transformed into a beautiful European Robin before disappearing in a white smoke.

The classy restaurant where Arthur had to meet his date was situated near the Centre and Arthur's heart was bumping in his chest. Maybe he shouldn't do it. Why wasn't he leaving? He could have done it from the moment Emma warned him. Remaining in the town was like walking towards a spider web. But deep down Arthur knew why he wasn't leaving. The Omega was hoping that if he was lucky enough he could spot Alfred somewhere for the last time.

Did Alfred hate Arthur for humiliating his Alpha's pride, for touching him? Now that Arthur was thinking he couldn't concentrate the last time on the Alpha's own scent. What did Alfred smelt like?

Arthur laughed as sadness took over him. He should stop. He should…

The Brit wasn't wearing something imposing, a large shirt, a black corduroy jacket and tight jeans were his clothes for the night. He wasn't trying to impress, the more the stranger found him repulsive, the more he had chances to escape in short time.

Entering, Arthur was led to an extraordinary white table near a well-placed, small palm. His date was not there so the Brit had enough time to observe where he was. The restaurant was a very expensive one and everyone was so nicely dressed that Arthur could feel himself blush a little. He felt like a very big fool.

When someone approached the table the first thing that came in Arthur's mind was the absence of the strawberry-blond hair, of the glasses and the muscular body. Well, what was he expecting?

The man presented himself as Juan Javier originally from Mexico. Arthur was impressed. For the first time he was face to face with a hybrid.

"Actually, I am half hybrid, not really a full one." He declared raising his head and taking a small gulp of water.

Juan tangled a hand through his chin-length hair watching Arthur intensely.

Wearing a bespoke, dark blue suit the Alpha was rich, refined and handsome. If Arthur would had been a naive, easy to manipulate man he should have considered himself lucky to have such an Alpha sitting at his table. But Juan needed another twenty more years to possible have the chance to trick Arthur.

"_Arthur, w__hen it comes to meeting an Alpha, an Omega never watches the eyes or observes the appearance to understand what kind of person they are. An Omega reads them instinctively using their most powerful sense, the smell."_

A hybrid had basically the same scent as a normal Alpha. The difference was that the smell was more powerful and potent.

Juan smelt of smoke, cigarettes, new paper, sex and mostly powerful drunks like marijuana. Vices. Arthur could smell more though: what he ate for breakfast, the powerful parfume he used, his shaving cream and metal. The pistol Juan was hiding was making the situation more interesting and intriguing.

"So, Arthur cutie, tell me, how old are you?"

He was preparing himself to say something smart when something golden caught his eyes. Turning his head toward the window Arthur could see no one. Maybe because he was tired his eyes and brain were playing with him. The Brit couldn't hide the fact that he was quite disappointed.

"I am 23. And yourself?"

The fun part was that Juan didn't look like he had a very bad impression about the Omega or that he wanted the date to end soon. The man was watching him like he already own Arthur, body and soul. Someone else would have found his cunning stare a put off and would have run away. Hah! Arthur confronted people much more dangerous people than Juan who had tried to enter in his trousers. No one did ever successes.

"I am 31 years old. To be honest with such a beauty like you sometimes I feel old." He sighed dramatically.

The Omega was more than ready to throw an amazing, infuriating reply but right then the big, oak doors opened and a strawberry-blond head stepped in, crisp white shirt, silken tie and the neat black suit elegantly tailored onto his frame. Once again the Brit couldn't articulate a thought or a word. He was practically on fire. _Again!_ Juan said something but Arthur's brain didn't register; Alfred's beauty was all that mattered. _Alfred!_ He was there! But…but why? Was he endeavoring something? The Omega could feel his inner soaking in happiness and triumph and his instincts pushing him to go make a scene, the sentiment of being observed was all of a sudden important.

The girls from the front desk came all toward the Alpha with trembling hands and red faces asking him about his reservation. In return Alfred shot them his million-watt grin.

Almost all the people turned their heads and were watching Alfred like he was a weird creature but in the same time so majestically important. Standing there, chatting, the Alpha was transmitting a sensation so unknown to Arthur. In the next second familiar words resonated in his head: "_Who can be true pack leader? Well that I can't answer you. But if you will ever meet one you will know it right away because their existence bespeaks. They look vibrantly alive, untouchable and invulnerable and they stand out even when they are down. And looking at them you will know it, that one day that person will change something. Change the world.…"_

Juan observed that the thin Beta in disguise wasn't paying attention and raising his eyebrows turning his head as well. All of the sudden he tensed but quickly he returned to his relaxed state. Turning back, he met Arthur's eyes again and smiled evilly.

"It seems my cute little Beta has very good eyes."

"You have no idea." The Omega answered ironically.

Juan burst into laughing. The Brit's eyes were glowed on Alfred's form again, who was still in conversation with one of the girls and Arthur gulped down nervously. And then for the first time Arthur inhaled deeply immersing himself in Alfred's far away but strong scent. The musky, roughness of a normal Alpha blended with Alfred's unique scent (sandalwood, bacon, rain, spice, wet wood, coffee) mingling together flooded Arthur's senses.

Even if Alfred was so far away and the scent wasn't extremely potent in the air the young Omega's whole body responded. Arthur was paralyzed with unfamiliar want, he couldn't breathe and in that moment when the Brit thought he was going to black out pathetically that beautiful, natural strawberry-blond head turned and everything stopped.

Arthur saw Alfred's eyes once but now something was changed. The man had eyes glowing like a blue fire and it was like they were holding the entire galaxy within their depths. The childish touch Arthur detected the last time was long gone. Alfred was changed but Arthur didn't know exactly in what way. That scared him.

They were watching each other. Alfred's eyes widen when he spotted Arthur and his mouth opened, but then Arthur saw how his eyes moved fast to Juan's silhouette. For a second Arthur thought that his eyes became red, but then blue eyes returned to Arthur and this time they were distant, darker and cold. With an indifferent countenance the Alpha focused again, smiling, on the girl in front of him.

Shock and disbelief. Disappointment. Anger. Regret. Pain. The sentiments made Arthur go hot and then cold as the seriousness of what happened hit him.

'_What were you expecting? Of course he hates you. You humiliated him. And here you were waiting for him to come to you or even worse save you from this stupid Alpha, want you, woo you. No one will want YOU. There is no happy life. Illusions are for fools. '_

His own thoughts were stabbing his heart, his composure. So stupid, so useless.

_'Get a grip, idiot!'_

Immediately he heard a laugh. The Mexican's snigger was a facsimile to his own malignant stare.

"What are you laughing at?" Arthur snapped his nerves reaching an end.

Immediately another voice distorted in the air purring in a sultry French accent.

"Bonjour. Oh, l'amour. So beautiful yet so tragic. I can feel it here at this table, you know? It's irresistible and so… sensual."

Arthur clenched his fist in his lap, before he hit someone. He was sad, but in the same time so mad. Alfred didn't want him and the Brit should be glad. Closing his eyes, he tried to count to ten, but the smell of vanilla and sulfur from the waiter was making him sick. Wait, sulfur?

The Omega snapped his eyes open and threw a brief annoyed glare to the man. Normal Alpha, French, light blond hair, tied elegantly behind his head, Parisian, tall, rich (but trying to hide it?), slight facial stumble, army. His head cleared as adrenaline began to pour into his system. The glacial calm that was so familiar from his most dangerous cover missions began to settle over him.

The French's hands smelt like metal and sulfur, like matches, gunpowder and drug used for darts. The smell was weak because it was concealed behind the expensive smell of the soup the French used. The tranquillizer dart gun was hid near his ankle and the pistol at his thing.

Juan and the waiter continued their funny conversation while Arthur tried to look interested, smelling around the room. Two women near the back door had in possession the same tranquillizer dart gun, also an old man with a stick who was pretending to read the newspaper, a Beta couple and of course…Alfred.

Alfred was sitting now at a table near the door in front of Arthur, just that this time there was Juan's head blocking the Omega's vision. The irony! Two guns, one transquiliser and even a taser. Special Alfred with even more special magazines full of bullets and stun pellets in his pockets.

Arthur began to analyze exit strategies and best angles of attack. He didn't even observed when the French left walking toward the kitchen.

Juan was watching him calculated and Arthur tried his first strategy.

"Well I think this date is quite useless. I don't fancy you, and you are just looking for a night stand so I think we can call it quit, shall we? If you would excuse me…"

Before he could do something else Arthur felt something cold and hard touching his scarred leg.

"Does it still hurt, Arthur? I mean your leg, sweetheart. You know it was such a beautiful sensation when I shot you. You got me in the shoulder too, but now it doesn't hurt at all. It left such a beautiful scar I can say. But, baby, as a warning, I won't hesitate to shot you again in the same leg so don't move."

Juan narrowed his eyes in a snake fashion way, when Arthur didn't so much as blink.

"Do you know that hybrids are usually hiding their unique scent when they are in danger? The same happens when a threat falls upon his mate and children. Deceiving the hunter they became the ultimately predator. The hunted becomes the hunter. Isn't it fascinating, little Omega?"

Juan started laughing again, but his eyes dilated so much that he looked like a psychopath.

Darkness invaded the Brit's vision for a few seconds, choking on his own words. How did he know?

"Is my little kitty trapped? Everyone knew it, Arthur. They just played with you. All along. All this time." said the man lowering his voice and leaning too close.

Arthur faltered slightly, feeling tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

'_Don't listen he is playing with your mind. Don't.'_

"You smelled them too, right? Your handsome boy, the people undercover from around here, the waiter. Yes, Arthur, they work for the Centre and indeed they are here for you."

'_No, no Alfred. No.'_

Arthur clapped his hands over his ears to muffle all the voices that were ringing, spinning.

"I offer you a deal. I can help you escape. Become mine. My Omega. I will put the world at your feet."

"_They were "The Omega", the Omega of a true pack leader…"_

"You smell so strongly of dark chocolate, chamomile, ocean and tea. So exotic! Who won't want to bend over someone like you? Impressions come better after the first night."

_"You are very different, Arthur. You are something that people are desperately searching for. But you, Arthur, you must fight…"_

The massive door opened again but this time, Arthur didn't see strawberry-blond hair, the hair he dreamt about so many times, but instead he saw green. Green uniforms.

* * *

_My grandparents were not like stories liked to portray all the grandparents. They were old and wise, yes, but pretty strong and always together. My grandma was like a swan, graceful and beautiful, small and thin and liked to talk a lot when she was happy. Like a lot! For hours! Without stopping!_

_With the exception of her rings she was amazing. _

_I was the only one from the entire family who inherited her eyes colour. _

_Grandpa was a cold man, not really talkative but who was always sniffing his nose around other people's business. He also liked to pick fights with every French man he met. The hate for them he named it an "International Problem". In rest he was really tall and very strong. I always challenged him to put me on his shoulders with one hand. _

_Their love was unwavering, even when they were so different. And in the end I finally understood why watching her husband for hours was making grandma happy._

_For them the fight was over. Love was their only end road._

_I think that grandma wasn't named "Victoria" for nothing because in her own way she won the fight against everyone and everything. _

_The victory was always hers.  
_

* * *

A.N: My 2p!characters are never evil, different yes, but but evil.

I can promise more Alfred next chapter and sexy times~

Yoo-hoo my UsUk!

Fun facts: I am much better at writing smut than writing plots. Good grief!

* * *

**Edit: Please read the 'Important Note' from my profile for more information.**

All you have to do is to copy the links (without the space near the dots- ALL THE DOTS-, and putting the actual slash where you see _(slash)_) and you can see the pictures.** (If you prefer the fastest way, please visit my profile. You can directly click, without copying the link from there.)**

The pictures for this chapter:

i. imgur. com (slash)SRjLsEX. jpg - Alfred in his suit (I know that in the chapter the suit was black, but I couldn't find a picture with him in a black one, so this will do.)

i. imgur. com (slash)JVrsZFT. jpg - Francis as a waiter. The picture was made by the amazing mangaka Harujuri.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**A.N**: Hello, beautiful people!

I am very sorry for being late with this chapter. School started after an amazing spring break= massive writer's block= nothing useful written down. This chapter was initially twenty-six pages long, so I had to cut it. Here is the first part. I really hope it won't disappoint.

I want to thanks and share my love with the people who reviewed. You keep me updating faster and you can't even imagine how happy your opinion makes me. *massive hugs*  
Also many people were following and favorite this story. Thank you very much. I appreciate everything, but I would actually love to hear from you.

If you have any idea, if you like or don't like something, or you want this fanfiction to continue in a certain way, I would love to hear it. Don't be shy. Share everything with me!

Constructive criticism is also very welcomed.

I forgot to mention an important aspect in the last chapter. Emma is the representation of Belgium and she will appear again, even if she isn't a main character.

**Warnings: Violence, Sexual situations (a glimpse of sexy stuff ahead~)**  
The chapter is un-beta. English is not my mother language so please if you see any mistakes don't hesitate to point them in a review or you can even p.m. me if that's what you would like to do. I would answer and thank you properly.

Enjoy~

* * *

It had begun with a touch, an amazing moment shared, untamed emotions. Oh! So unprepared! Movements were pulsating, hearts pounding to their internal rhyme, in every breath, every step, every beat, bodies moving with the time. No concentration.

Alfred became his weak spot.

Where had his strength gone? All that he wanted and tried so hard to hide?

Love is like an ice storm that slaughters the mind. By the same token Arthur fulfilled his nightmare.

It was a rule. He did it once when he was six years old, but from that moment on Arthur never panicked. The Omega didn't even blink when he learnt the true meaning of reconnaissance, when he became a master in the usage of stealth, infiltration, and observation techniques or when he didn't concentrated his efforts on hunting all the key people by the time his over-watch position was putted at risk and in the end he and his spotter got caught and tortured. The Beta in disguised trained to stay in control and succeeded victoriously, until the apparition of that frustrating Alpha, who changed the page of his life. The scent of a true panicked Omega could penetrate easily through the most powerful smell of the best body-scented Beta washer.

Panic destroyed.

His mother didn't dare to stop Arthur, when he told her that he was utterly decided to join the army like his big brother. The freedom the military service could offer him was something impossible to succeed near a possessive and protective mother that kept him away from the world because of his nature.

But now everything felt unavoidable, it was an eradicated uneven. The fear of his life was near, the fear of being trapped, the fear of submitting to the impact of pheromones that weren't his, and for the first time in his life he couldn't breathe.

What was happening to him? Where was the will, the strength, the plans, the observing eyes that could see through everything and everyone? Why was he so weak all of a sudden? _Why?_

Oh, yes! _Alfred…_

Without realizing, Arthur's hands clutched the white tablecloth so hard that pain could be sensed in every layer of his skin. Time moved so slow that he had the impression that the feelings were crushing on him with double intensity. The Omega couldn't get a single breath; his heart felt like it was going to burst. It was like he was taking a shower and all the water hit his face in the same time… like a rabbit caught in a car's headlights. Drenched in sweat and feeling sick, his throat got all tight, like a ball was stuck in there. Breathe! But he _couldn't_ breathe! Not enough air in his lungs.

Noises were practically coming from every direction: chairs that collided with the floor, forks hitting plates, gasps, whispers, and a voice that yelled something obscure. His brain was vibrating very quickly causing a low-pitched humming sound in his ears, while his eyes were glued on the three Guardians. They had tried to move toward the front desk when they came in the room, but when Arthur panicked they froze half-way, watching everywhere, moving their heads frantically with big eyes and mouths opened, not knowing where to look first, arms and guns forgotten at their sides.

Shocked? Why were they shocked? His instincts screamed at him to run, or get the gun that was well-hidden in his rucksack.

High alert, realizing that the sounds enveloping the room were happening because of him he turned his head toward Juan who looked very pleasant, laughing quietly with a sneaky smile plastered on his face. The man's countenance, once very handsome, attractive even, was now so very similar with a hyena, his eyes so dark and ugly.

And in that moment Arthur saw the word that initially escaped his vision.

_**Liar.**_

The man came so close that Arthur could feel his breath and started talking so quietly that Arthur needed to read his lips.

"It seems the civil life and the lack of training made you so… unprepared. You were so great once, Arthur Kirkland, the range of your last kill passed over 2,839 m. No one ever killed like that, not even me."

Juan raised his eyebrows showing that he was indeed very impressed.

"But look at you now, at my mercy, with a whole room knowing what you are and…" he continued quietly touching the Omega's check, "…so pale, so shocked, so scared and so beautiful."

A sudden rage filled Arthur's body realizing that he failed once again.

"Don't make that face, cute thing. Of course I lied! It was so obvious."

Tricked to dig his own grave. He should have been able to read the Mexican from the beginning, should have known, but the memory and the image of Alfred disoriented him so bad, so suddenly that he fell once again. What did his life became?

Angry, he concentrated on breathing regular and contracting all of his senses to the maximal power, hearing in the same time the voices of the other people. He would get out of here and a plan already started forming in his head.

"Mummy, why does that man smells so good all of a sudden?"

"….an Omega. I could bet that I did taste his panic and fear on my tongue…"

"How the heck is that possible?"

"Poor him and so dazzlingly beautiful…what should we do?"

Arthur didn't need to look around to know who was already up trying to smell him better and who wasn't. A very old memory filled his head: his dad, his mom, Scott, almost the same environment, just that this time there was no one to show him the way out. He would have to save himself.

"Make your inner accept me and I will bite-bond with you right here, right now. My power is law in this country; I _am_ the power. One word and you will be mine, I _will_ own you."

An old man, one of the Guardians tried to come closer to their table, while another one remained still, talking frantically on the phone, probably announcing the Centre.

"Please, sir, can you stand up? We are not going to hurt you at all; we just want you to come with us somewhere safe. I will make perfectly sure that this Alpha, who clearly upset you, will not follow. Would you like that?

Juan pushed his gun against his leg again, making Arthur grind his teeth in pain.

"Do we have a deal, sweetie pie? Say yes! Now! You will be mine either way. Omega. Just. Mine."

The man growled at him, sounding demented, almost bestial.

It had been remarked on quite often as he grew from a child into an adult that Arthur had a terrible temper, but most of the time he'd congratulated himself on keeping it in under control most of the time.

Now, he was very, _very _pissed, but the thought of the plan failing kept him wrapped up. Arthur started to laugh watching Juan intensively directly in the eyes. Alphas viewed direct eye contact as a challenge and the Omega knew well from experience how Alphas couldn't stand to be challenged by someone lower than them.

"You will be mine too," said Arthur "because after I get out of this bloody mess, I will find you and I will end you. Mark my words, pillock."

Not showing submission was what an Alpha hated the most. Juan's eyes started going red and this is what Arthur wanted. With a deliberate, hastening move Arthur caught the Alpha's wrist which was holding the gun under the table. With a delicate turn the Omega stopped the man's blood circulation, making the fingers drop the weapon. Arthur caught it with his free hand and in the same time with a crack he broke the wrist he was holding, using a quick, efficient move he learnt from his ex spotter. Juan lost in his Alpha instincts didn't even realized what really happened, but he rouse up in time to move his chair some inches to the right when Arthur rose his leg to hit where every Alpha was sensible, their crotch. Arthur's leg hit a hard knee instead.

Cursing under his breath the Omega was ready to raise the gun and shot when the imposing figure of Juan raised and in a fraction of second without having time to riposte, Arthur was grabbed harshly by the neck in extremely painful grip that made his lungs for the second time that night scream for air.

Like Arthur knew how to piss off an Alpha, Juan knew how to make an Omega submissive. The neck was for an Omega everything, the single spot that could even bring death if it was touched with the intention of hurting. For mates, the neck was representing an erogenous zone and the place where an Alpha bite to show his marking and to announce the end of a successful wooing. Even so, the most common use was the one of making the Omega submissive, cutting slowly all his senses and transforming them into a vegetable in the hand of the Alpha. Most crimes against the Omegas in the Great War occurred due to the repeated abuse of the neck, which in the end made the Omega die a slowly, agonizing death.

Arthur heard about the excruciating pain caused by the touch of an Alpha with the purpose of bringing suffering, but he was never put in the position of feeling it on his own skin until now. The simple touch was overwhelming and combined with the deadly grip, it was a pain ten times worse than he felt when he was shot and tortured. He couldn't take it, couldn't move to press the trigger or to punch the Alpha, it was something worse than death.

All the will and force disappeared from the Omega's body, while Juan's pupils were constricting and dilating wildly. The grip became even more violent and Arthur had the feeling that his neck will explode shortly. He couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel, hear or breathe. The Brit dropped the gun on the table, not having strength in his hand to keep it and with all the force that remained in his body, raised both hands in a failed attempt of getting the foreign hand out of his neck. Extreme fear, anxiety, impending sense of doom washed over him and the blonde opened his thin lips trying to make a sound but nothing came out. Arthur got dizzy; he couldn't think at all and felt like he was being pulled out of his body, seeing his surroundings like he was watching a fuzzy T.V. screen, while his inner started sobbing. The urge of escaping and hiding was so high like he never sensed it before, but the pain was unbearable. He will die. He will...

_Die!_

It was like everything kept going for hours, but in reality no more than two seconds held Juan his hand around the frail neck of the blond Omega. Even within the experience of derealization Arthur could hear something that he deep down craved. A roar that he heard once was echoing vibrantly in his dead ears, making him alive again. Everyone stopped moving and in the next second someone threw a table flew across the room in pure wrath and the noise made Juan flinched loosening slightly his hard grip. Some Beta women started screaming and Arthur with empty, half-open eyes saw in a very dense, white fog, a tall and angry silhouette approaching.

'_Alfred?'_

Juan didn't have time to react or Arthur to perceive the situation. Alfred threw his jacket on the ground, his white shirt making Arthur's eyes tingle. He was so close that his profound smell alone was making Arthur be suddenly overcome with a strong, intangible urge, one that he had never felt before, to cry at Alfred's feet, to make the Alpha take care of him, love him and give him everything that made Arthur… well Arthur.

Juan released the Omega's neck and he turned around to face Alfred just in time when the blond drew back his fist and punched him square in the jaw. The punch was so strong that Juan fell, and drops of blood painted a nice part of the tablecloth.

"Stop touchin' what's _**mine**_!"

Alfred's voice was a wind swirled around like an iridescent bird, bringing light to the world, washing the suffering from Arthur's flesh, until he was clean, glowing and surfaced, glistening.

"Fuck undercover! I'm fucking killin' you!"

Arthur coughed a few time massaging his neck, realizing with shock that he was actually hyperventilating, and that all his muscles were tense and hurting like he had run kilometers.

"**Alfred!**" someone yelled and in Arthur's ears it sounded like déjà-vu.

Arthur looked around and saw the French waiter who had his real gun already out, but didn't dare to step between the two Alphas. A fight between two Alphas wasn't just a fight for masculinity and territory; it was also a fight for pride. A third Alpha stepping in the initial fight would end more than bloody because the chances of the first two killing him were maximally.

The Omega rose to his feet. This was the only, real change of Arthur to flee. Alfred was situated at some meters distance, constantly throwing hits. His white shirt was being red now, but fortunately not with his blood. The difference between their powers was so immensely, than in less than one minute, Juan had a shoulder twisted in a gored way and his face was so bloody that no one could have ever recognized the handsome face that he presented himself with in the restaurant. He didn't have the force to throw more than two punches in Alfred's direction. Arthur's couldn't tell if the blond Alpha was feral or not but his pupils were now completed dilated, irises completely taken over by pupils and were staying that way. Alfred's instincts had won, at least for now and it seemed that he was winning the fight also.

"_**Mine!"**_

Someone was growling angrily and it took a second to Arthur to realize that the blue eyed Alpha was making the sound and in the same time was emitting the same pheromones Alphas used to show their dominance, possession and territory. The Omega froze when Alfred's scent hit him like a brick. Smelling his natural, overpowering scent, relaxed slowly every tired muscle of Arthur's body and when his mind started working properly the Brit realized something else. Alfred did not smell like a normal Alpha anymore; the pheromones that were exploding across the large room were talking about completely something else. Alfred was a hybrid. A bloody full one.

"Merde! Alfred, stop now or I will have you tranquilized, I swear to..."

"_**Mine!"**_

Alfred was not listening. Lifting Juan from the ground with an unimaginable force, Alfred punched him again making the man hit the huge window, breaking it and falling in the same time on the other side, on the pavement. The noise of the cars that stopped in the middle of the rood, of the spectators that gathered around to find what happened and why a man flew out of the window of a restaurant, made Arthur realized that he was still sitting in the restaurant.

Alfred leaped like a gazelle outside and grinned, walking toward Juan again. For him the fight was not over.

In less than a minute just a few woman with their children remained inside, while all the Alphas left to watch the show, and the Guardians disappeared, all of them forgetting Arthur, and the Omega couldn't be happier. In that moment the Alpha woman Guardian came back in the restaurant and the Omega groaned. Did he have to fight with her now?

The old woman came toward him (Arthur smelled her and his senses didn't consider her a threat) and hesitantly touched his hand, making Arthur jump slightly in pain. Every touch hurt, he felt so weak, drained and very hot, his leg wound throbbing. She saw his reaction and retracted her hand, not before offering him a tranquilizer dart gun and whispering in a slightly Indian accent:

"You better go now, when they are busy and not paying attention. The Centre will be here shortly. Leave the country if possible and never come back. You heard me, Omega? **Now go!**"

Arthur nodded, but couldn't thank the woman because his throat was very dry. He took the tranquilizer gun, Juan's gun which felt off the table and his rucksack (putting his jacket quickly inside) and ran fast toward the back door. Walking on the other side of the street he kept his pace stable and his manner casual, planning his movements carefully. His neck was undoubtedly extremely bruised and if it weren't night he would have attracted very much unwanted attention from the people. Arthur's pale complexion wasn't helping either so he decided to find a nice, safe place, far away from the restaurant where he could stay for the night, and use his make-up kit from the rucksack when he was going to catch the first plane toward Scotland, first thing in the morning. Now that Arthur was thinking clearly, Scotland wasn't the best move, now that the Centre knew his real identity as well as his history. Where should he go? Maybe going to the States would be the best choice in the matter, because the Omega never set foot in there or maybe he could try visit Matthew in Canada. The thought of his ex spotter who was suffering and would continue all his life because of Arthur's foolishness was making the Brit's stomach to drop.

"_No. I can't put the poor lad in danger again. I will go somewhere in the States. Even if they find me the law is more accessible there."_

Rain began to fall delicately from the dark sky, soothing the night-time illumination.

Suddenly he felt like he'd run into an electricity wire and his breath whooshed out of him. A wave of angry Alpha pheromones hit him from behind making his knees weak. Without knowing what he was doing he whined low in his throat like an apology, and angled his face exposing his already bruised neck, pleadingly, to no one. He woke up instantly and the situation hit him like a punch to the gut but did not dare to turn around. Alfred was following him and angrily from a considerable distance was trying to make Arthur stop.

Should he stop? Was Alfred working for the Centre or not? If not, why was he still following? Christ, Arthur was not a prize to be won!

Turning immediately, he ran the opposite way. Arthur sprinted as fast and efficiently as he knew how, putting some distance between himself and the following Alpha, running onto the street, not caring about anything else, causing cars to brake and slide on the wet road, horns honking angrily.

Who could have ever imagined that someone like Alfred ever existed? The man was a force of nature and Arthur had been gleefully swept up in the tempest.

Without knowing where to go, Arthur stepped into a train station, in time to see two, black BMV-s coming from around a corner and skidding to a stop, disgorging four Guardians and one Beta.

Watching from inside, he saw two Guardians walked into the train station, obviously searching for him. They were alert and searching with their senses. The station was not as busy as it would be at rush hour, but there were a considerable number of people. That could work to Arthur's advantage by keeping the Alphas preoccupied.

Moving like a feline and using his short height to his advantage, Arthur ran toward the emergency exit, in the same time when the Alpha pheromones levels were starting to increase throughout the room. Alfred was inside as well now, and his pheromones were so strong that made Arthur grin. Every Alpha was trying to out-Alpha each other, but Alfred was beating all of them with ease. The Omega wondered if he could get high on Alpha pheromones because it was definitely not a good time to smile.

The Guardians stopped following, and Arthur ran from the stairs directly outside, in a dark street. Once his legs met on the wet pavement, he walked as fast as he could, using in the same time his smell to sense if other Guardians were around. His inner was still sobbing so hard and Arthur could have sworn that for some minutes he disappeared completely. The Omega felt frustrated too, but he couldn't stop now. It was only the beginning. He needed to out-smart everyone to keep his freedom.

The area he was heading toward was full of people attending nightclubs and restaurants featuring live music. On a Sunday night everyone wanted sex and fun. The streets and pavements were ponderously crowded with vehicles and people coming into the area for an entertaining night out or to get heavily drunk. Arthur weaved in and out of the people sauntering along.

Arthur took the opportunity to catch the doors, of an emptier nightclub where he didn't need to stay at a lineup, before they closed and slipped inside. To say that it was empty it was a misunderstanding. The club was full. Casually, he made his way through the wild dancers as quickly and smoothly as possible. Some male strippers gyrated to disco music on a low stage. With each passing moment, the pain in his head increased with the 'colorful' song that was blasting the dance floor.

_Give me__ your breath,  
Flick your tongue  
Baby, light me from within…_

As he nearly reached the back door, Arthur realized he'd failed and allowed himself to be overtaken by the loud music, and be distracted. There were three Guardians in the black alley waiting for him. The Omega tried to remain steady and calm. Going back was not a possibility, because he couldn't take Alfred down for sure, but walking forward he might have a chance of beating the Guardians and running away somehow.

_Rolling heavy,  
Licking slowly,  
Feed me from behind…_

The bile was rising now, fast and acidic in his throat. He didn't move fast enough. Arthur remained stunned in the middle of the dance floor while couples of men were dancing without a care around him. Another wave of angry pheromones hit him. His brain froze with an inhuman sexual desire, his legs were once again numb and all he could sense was Alfred, his scent which was nearly destructive in its potency. Someone bumped in him and he almost fell over but then a pair of strong and extremely warm arms circled him and an angry growl echoed near his ear.

The Omega lost himself, feeling that smell so close. Immediately trying to show who belonged to whom, a tongue licked gently on the skin at the nape of his neck. Arthur didn't even realize what hit him. His eyes rolled back in his head, as he couldn't help the low moan that slipped from his throat, long and drawn out and his chin immediately dropped to his chest, submitting in a way he'd never done for any other Alpha. A very pleased sort of purring vibrated from Alfred, the tongue at the Omega's nape slowly licking even further, making Arthur relax and moan miserably. He couldn't help it.

He was caught but it didn't matter because Alfred's hands felt so good around him. Thinking rationally was exactly what he was not doing at the moment.

Alfred's lips were cold against Arthur's neck but then the Alpha made a sound, almost inaudible raising his head and the Omega whined.

"Stop runnin' away from me." There was a snap of teeth right next to the Brit's ear, a threat, a promise for punishment should he not do what the Alpha said. With a whimper, Arthur nodded and let himself go lax against the muscular chest.

Alfred slipped his fingers around the point of Arthur's jaw under the ear, drawing little trails of fire on the pale skin. Alfred leaned against the shorter man's neck again and his mouth began to move sucking lightly, trying to imprint his scent and for all Arthur is aware he could have floated in outer space.

The Omega hummed a combination of desire, happiness and delight, and Alfred responded grabbing Arthur's hips roughly and pressing them against his own.

The action was so unexpectedly and absolutely erotic that Arthur couldn't help another absolutely _filthy_, arousing moan that he let out, the beautiful swipe shooting lightning through his tensed nerves and right into his cock. His head dropped against Alfred's opposite shoulder with confident trust and admiration, exposing his neck even more to the Alpha's observant tongue and raised his hand tangling it in the Alfred's soft hair. The Omega whined in frustration when instead of continuing at his neck, the tongue traveled up the side of his face and near his lips. As he remained pleasantly distracted by the ministrations of the smooth tongue, the arms around his hips raised and crossed over his sternum, surprising him when they got underneath his large shirt, touching his skin. Arthur moaned again loudly this time, pushing instinctively his ass against Alfred's crotch. The Alpha groaned, hips swiveling in place at the onslaught of sensations and grabbed Arthur's hips again. The young Omega instincts were absolutely ecstatic over the attentions being given by Alfred but in the same time he choked out, trying to fight them, which were swooning over such a virile Alpha's affections.

_Burning in between,  
Push in me steady,  
Oh, light me from within…  
You are such a fucking fantasy  
Made of moonlight and sin._

Unimaginable arousal zinged through Arthur's body and all of a sudden he was aware of getting shorter and shorter out of breath, breathing becoming extremely useless.

It would take only a small movement of his head and they would be mouth to mouth. Alfred had amazing, vulgar full lips, so they would be smooth and warm like the rest of his body against Arthur's thin ones.

Arthur turned his head and his own green eyes focused on the perfect mouth just inches from his own, a bolt of hot electricity shot through him. The young Omega couldn't form coherent thoughts, instincts screamed at him to comply and kiss. His whole body responded to the Alpha's scent, allowed it to invade even more the oxygen in his lungs. The familiar want that was appearing every time he saw Alfred was boiling in his veins.

Arthur's ears flushed and he came abruptly back to himself.

They looked at each other for a moment, faces still clone, eyes still vague heavy and heated and Arthur licked his lonely, pink lips while the people from around them were still dancing and the music was still emptying their energy. Alfred's glasses were missing and the same could be said about his shirt and tie. His hair was ravished, his bottom lip bloody and an ugly scar was covering his stunning cheek, sign that he fought the Alphas from the station.

Arthur didn't know what to believe. If Alfred was indeed not from the Centre, then what he was doing now was because Alpha instincts were not as easy to control as other biological urges and in return Arthur was acting completely idiotically_…"Like a completely whore_", he thought venomously, when he should have continued to fight and run from the Guardians that could have been very easily already in the nightclub searching for him or covering all the entrances and exists. And from what Arthur remembered, didn't Alfred had a Beta mate?

His heart sunk, the thought that never crossed his mind, that the black- haired guy who sat at the table with Alfred when Arthur first saw the Alpha was possible his mate, made the Omega jolt awake from the small, stupid illusion he was living in. Alfred will never be his, he will always belong in the arms of another one, who could take care of him and not be a threat, who could give him a true family and cute children and Arthur felt like bursting into tears. He felt so used. The single logical explanation was that the American was really working for the Centre and was trying in that moment to trick him with his pheromones and his touch or was so lost in his instincts that couldn't categorize what was wrong and right. But Alfred eyes were clean and his expression was one of concern, tightening his arms around the Omega thin body when he observed the realization that came down on Arthur's face; the Brit was never good at hiding emotions after all.

"_No! Don't do it! __**Arthur!**__" _yelled his inner_._

Love is like an ice storm that slaughters …

_Dreams always disappear fast._

Arthur couldn't be mad with the Alpha even if that was the last time they were going to touch and see each other.

_Never his_.

Arthur clenched his fists and showed him a sad smile.

"Go back home, you bloody twat."

"_Anyway being always cold never bothered me."_ thought Arthur.

The Omega got out of the Alpha's grip turning around and rotating like a snake, so subtly and so fast, without really hitting him. Alfred remained with his arms wide opened and he was watching Arthur with such pure shock, a sad, empty, wrecked expression painted on his face that nearly made Arthur change his mind. And then very decided the Brit did something that never thought it will be necessary, he kicked Alfred in the back of one of his knees, the hit not strong enough to break the bone, but to make the Alpha fell on the other one, giving Arthur enough time to get his rucksack from the ground (he didn't even realize when it felt from his shoulder) and start running back toward the entrance.

Outside one Guardian was waiting and the blond Omega didn't lost time and come with all his strength into the man's face with his right elbow, striking the cheekbone with a sickening thud. In the back of his mind where he was already back to himself, Arthur wondered who the hell had trained these idiots.

The temperature started to drop drastically.

Turning a corner so fast he nearly slipped and fell, Arthur kept walking, head down, using the alleyways as much as possible, changing his route very fast. He let his feet take him where they would because he was becoming too numb to care which way he went.

* * *

**A.N**: The lyrics from the nightclub are not an actual song, they are just some lyrics written by me in my French class when I got bored. xD

Was this chapter good, was it really bad? Let me know! *hugs*

* * *

**Edit: Please read the 'Important Note' from my profile for more information.**

All you have to do is to copy the links (without the space near the dots- ALL THE DOTS-, and putting the actual slash where you see _(slash)_) and you can see the pictures.** (If you prefer the fastest way, please visit my profile. You can directly click, without copying the link from there.)**

The pictures for this chapter:

i. imgur. com (slash)RyNsrO7. png - Arthur;

i. imgur. com (slash)Fp18h91. jpg - Alfred.


End file.
